Concrete Angel
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: Full summary inside. Rated T/M. I hear the whispers when I walk past. I see the pitiful looks on their faces when they notice the bruises that I try to cover up. I know they're wondering why I don't leave or call the cops. No one ever asked, though. Then he moved in next door. That green-eyed boy that for some reason wanted to be my friend. He was the first that ever dared to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Concrete Angel**

**AN: I don't know where I'm going with this. I was listening to the song 'Concrete Angel' and it just came to mind and I thought it was different and decided to upload and see what you all thought.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson stories.**

**WARNING: Rated T/M because of abuse, swearing/bad language and maybe sexual abuse. I haven't planned much but it could involve mentions of rape. I know this might effect/upset some of you and I'm sorry but not all stories are fairytales.**

**I've set the rating as a T but as soon as anyone suggests that I turn it to M then I'll change it. If there is any sexual scenes then I'll warn you in an AN at the start of the chapter but I doubt that there will be sex scenes.**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Enjoy and review…**

**Summary**

Rated T/M. I hear the whispers when I walk past. I see the pitiful looks on their faces when they notice the bruises that I try to cover up. I know they're wondering why I don't leave or call the cops. They would understand if they were in my shoes, if they had to hear the threats and feel the hits, but I would never wish for someone else to live like me, to live with an abusive uncle that treats me like a slave and hits me like I'm a punch bag. But no one ever questioned me. And then he came along. That green-eyed boy who moved in next door and for some reason wanted to be my friend. He was the first one that dared to ask…

**Annabeth**

I push through the double doors and walk straight ahead, not daring to glance at the faces that I know are looking at me. You'd think I'd be used to everyone looking and whispering but truthfully it was as uncomfortable and awkward as it was the first time I had to do this.

No matter how much make-up I put on it never hides the bruises completely.

All I've ever wanted to be is a normal teenager that can go to school without a worry in the world. But I guess I'm not normal because all I do is about someone asking. Worry about my uncle coming to the school and dragging me home or yelling at me in front of everyone.

He wouldn't dare hit me here, I don't think. Everyone would know for sure then and they'd definitely call the cops.

It's the same routine every morning on a school day; get up, make my uncle breakfast, have a quick shower when he leaves the house to do whatever he does, try covering the bruises with make-up and long t-shirts, then I come to school and ignore the whispers and stares.

It's not the best life but it could be worse. I could be living on the streets, which, I must admit, would probably be better than staying with my uncle.

I've lived with my uncle Ben since I was twelve and my dad was killed in a plane crash. My mom had left me on my dads' doorstep when I was a newborn and I've never seen or heard from her since.

The only person left to take care of me was uncle Ben, who lived in New York. So I moved from San Francisco to Manhattan so my uncle could take care of me. I'd never met him before but since he was my dads' stepbrother I figured he would be nice. How wrong I was.

I was so happy I hadn't been put in care that I ignored how he treated me. When he asked for something I gave it to him. I thought it was the least I could do after he put a roof over my head. The first time he hit me was three months after my dad died.

I had been asleep and he must've been calling for something and when I didn't get it for him he stormed up the stairs to find me asleep and dragged me out of bed. I was barely awake and thought I was dreaming. It was only when I felt a sting on my cheek did I come to life. I didn't cry. I just stood there in shock and terror, realising he had hit me.

It happened a lot after that. All he did was yell and throw threats my way. He'd hit me with belts; sometimes cut me with a knife, and even held me underwater a few times.

After he was finished he would always scream, "Tell anyone and I'll kill you!" Since he was so violent I always believed that he could do it if he wanted. Kill me, I mean. The one thing he has never done is sexually abuse me.

I was too scared to tell anyone about the abuse, though I knew the teachers wondered. One even asked if everything was okay at home and I'd nearly died on the spot in terror. "Yes, miss," I had quickly said and ran out of school. That was when I was thirteen. No one has mentioned anything since.

And now here I am, Annabeth Chase, a seventeen-year-old girl who gets abused by her uncle and stared at and whispered about in school. I'm not popular, actually I don't have any friends but that's my own fault, I guess. I don't talk in school except for when a teacher asks me something in class. Otherwise I don't say anything in fear I'll give myself away and everyone will know the truth and someone will call the cops.

I know if the cops went after Ben that he'd kill me and then run. He may be drunk nearly every moment of every day but he does have a sneaky brain. He's clever and sly and can sure throw good punches. I know from experience, of course.

The school day passes as it usually does- me sitting at the back of the class, quietly doing my work in hope that if I get good grades I'll be able to do something with my life and get the guts to run away. Before, when both my parents were alive, I was strong and brave and now I'm weak and terrified though I try my best not to show it.

When it's finally the end of school I slowly leave the building, knowing Ben won't be home so I can be as long as I want on my short journey home. He's a cop, which is another reason why I can't go to the cops for help. None of Ben's cop friends will believe that the 'best cop in New York' would abuse his niece.

After work he usually goes to the pub and drinks until he can barely walk. That must be where he picks up the women because he's always bringing some woman home that reeks of cheap perfume and thinks that he's such a gentlemen. Whenever he brings a girl home he acts like the best uncle ever until she leaves and he tells me to clean his bed sheets.

Sometimes, on my walks home, I have a sudden urge to run away. I've come close to doing it several times but I've always changed my mind and went back to my so called 'home', knowing that if I went as soon as Ben realised I was gone he'd be after me and I'll be dead seconds after he would find me. He'd hide the evidence and tell his cop friends that I must have been murdered. He'd act like the distraught uncle that everyone would expect him to be.

Oh, how I hate him…

It doesn't take me long to get home and when I get there I'm surprised to see a large white van parked outside the house next to mine. It has been up for sale for several months and I can only guess my screams were the reason my neighbours moved. I wonder why they didn't call the cops. Maybe my uncle threatened them or they just didn't care.

I shake my head, bringing myself out of my thoughts and start to walk past the van to get to my house. I'm too busy digging through my bag for my key to notice the guy carrying a cardboard box stepping onto the pavement from behind the van and we crash into each other.

I stumble backwards, tripping over my feet and falling on my ass. The 'thump' of a box being dropped makes me realise that whomever bumped into me is also on the ground.

"Shit," the guy says and jumps to his feet. I have to squint to see him as the sun is directly in my eyes. I put a hand over my eyes as the tall boy walks over, apologising. His hair is as black as coal and falls over his forehead. He's tall, about a head taller than me and is thin.

"I'm sorry. The box was blocking my view of you. Are you okay?"

I nod and flinch when he holds a hand out to me, thinking that he was going to hit me. Instead of taking his hand I jump to my feet and grab my bag off the floor before quickly walking to the house.

Once inside I close the door and lean against it. Gods, he probably thinks I'm crazy, flinching like that when he was only helping me. I squeeze my eyes shut before opening them and taking in the trashed house. The sight of beer bottles in the living room and a matching set of woman's lacy underwear let's me know that Ben brought a woman home last night and obviously left it to me to clean everything up. No surprise there…

I dump my bag on the floor before collecting the beer bottles and throwing them in the trash. I pick the underwear up and hold them at arms length before also dumping them in the trash. I nearly gag as I see the white stains on the couch and I grab a wet cloth to wash it clean.

From outside, passers-by probably think that inside is spotless and it is… when I get home from school and clean it. The house from the outside is clean and pretty with its flowers that I water and plant. Every morning I wake up to find the living room trashed and dirty dishes in the sink. I'm Ben's personal slave and all I get from it is hits.

After cleaning the living room I vacuum the floors both upstairs and downstairs before washing the dishes that lie in the sink and putting them away. I wash down the kitchen islands' before starting to make a meal for both Ben and I. As soon as Ben realised I could cook he made sure that I was the one to cook his meals. My dad was a chef and had often taught me how to cook before he died.

The memory brings tears to my eyes and I go to blink them away, knowing that if Ben was here then he'd call me a baby and probably throw a punch my way. It's when I remember that he isn't here that I stop trying to hold them in and let them fall.

I drop onto a chair and lean my head against the wooden table as I sob. I sob because I miss my dad. I sob because I have to live with Ben and his violence. I sob because I have no one to tell and to help me. I sob because my mom abandoned me and if she were here then I wouldn't be living like this.

I can't help but think that this is her fault.

I must've cried myself to sleep at the table because it's when I hear a door slam do I realise how long I must've been asleep if Ben is home. He always comes home to eat and change before going to the pub. I jump out of my seat at the table and resume cutting up the raw chicken I had been preparing before crying.

I tense as I hear his footsteps come closer.

"I'm hungry," Ben's deep voice snaps as he comes into the room.

I gulp before biting my lip as I say, "I'm making curry."

"Where is it?" he growls, coming closer to me.

"I just said that I was making it," I reply.

I can feel his eyes on me as he says, "All I ask of you is to clean the house and make my food so it's ready for when I get home after working a long shift. Is that too much to fucking ask for?" He tugs on my hair harshly, twisting it so I have to turn and face him all it will rip out.

"I'm sorry," I mutter. "I-I was busy."

"Busy? Doing what? Trying to make friends? Who would want to make friends with an ugly bitch like you?" he yells, slapping my cheek. "Or was you slutting around with some guy?"

"I was cleaning up _your _mess," I say, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"You cheeky bitch! Don't talk to me like that!" He punches me in the ribs causing me to bend over with pain while clutching my stomach, making him pull my hair harder. I scream.

"Shut the fuck up! I hear we have new neighbours. I don't want to have to threaten 'em like I had to with the last ones. Though even if the last bitches did tell no one would believe them," he laughs.

"Ben, please," I beg, tears in my eyes.

"Oh, is little Annie going to cwy?" he asks and pretends to weep before laughing. "I'm going out. I'd rather eat in the pub than the shit you make. Make sure there are condoms waiting on my bedside table for me."

He let's me go with a push and storms out of the room. I lean against the kitchen island for support as I try to hold in the tears. I don't let them fall until the front door slams shut, letting me know that he's gone to find a woman who will be willing to spend the night with him.

I sink to the floor, leaning against island and burying my head in my knees that are tucked up to my chest. I sob so hard I start gagging and I stand abruptly and reach the sink just in time before the bile rises.

Forgetting the food, I slowly walk upstairs and to my room. It's an okay room, I guess. Ben used to use it for guests when he had partied but let me have it since it's the smallest guest room.

I close the door behind me and sink onto the bed, weeping into pillow.

All I can think is how I wish my dad was here…

**AN: First chapter… what did you think? I know it's a little dark and all but with Percy there it will start to look up. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's took so long to update but I'm finally here. I have a new Hunger Games story that I'd love if you all checked out. It's called 'A Mistake'.**

**If anyone thinks I should change the rating to an M then please go ahead and say because this story will have violence and bad language.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Annabeth**

I wake with a bolt, hearing my uncle yell my name. "Annabeth, you worthless piece of shit!"

I wince in pain as I scramble out of bed and run downstairs. "What, Ben?" I ask, barely awake.

"I want my breakfast on the table as soon as I get out of the shower. I want bacon, hash browns, toast, eggs and tomatoes. Now get it started," he snaps before leaving the room.

I groan quietly and look at the clock in the kitchen: 6.15. I groan again. I should be used to waking this early to make him breakfast.

I shake my head before getting to work, grabbing pans and the food out of the refrigerator. I put the bread in the toaster and crack the eggs into the pan, making two of everything so I can eat, too. I work quickly and clean the kitchen counters as I go.

He made a mess when he came home last night, I notice There are dirty dishes in the sink; I quickly look in the living room and sigh. There are beer bottles on the table and floor. His work clothes are in a ball on the couch along with a lacy red thong. He must've brought a girl home last night again. I'll have to clean up after school.

I go back into the kitchen and start putting the now cooked food onto the two plates. Not five minutes after Ben comes downstairs in his spare uniform.

"You're gonna have to wash my other uniform. I want my dinner on the table when I get home today or you'll be on the streets. I might bring some of the guys home to watch some TV so go to the store and make sure there are beers in the refrigerator," he says.

I nod without saying anything and carry his plate over to the table and put it in front of him. I get my own and sit down at the table and dig in while he gives me orders.

"I want my bed sheets washed and replaced with fresh ones and I want you to be awake when I get home so you can cook for the me and the guys, okay?"

It's not like I have a choice.

I nod again.

We eat in silence. I'm still eating when he leaves and as soon as the door slams such I relax and let out the breath that I hadn't realised I was holding. At least he didn't hit me. I eat quicker and as soon as I'm done I dump my plate in the sink and run upstairs to shower.

I wash my hair and body, wincing as I wash my stomach as my hands move over the fresh bruise on my ribs, before getting out and brushing my teeth. I go to my room and put on black skinny jeans, a long gray t-shirt and gray converse.

I look in the mirror and sigh as I notice the new bruise that Ben gave me last night.

I apply a tanned foundation to my face before dabbing the bruise on my cheek with concealer and on the bruise around my eye that I got for forgetting to buy beers for Ben a few days ago. I put some mascara on and throw my hair into a ponytail before grabbing my books and heading downstairs.

I look at the clock and when I see that I have time to do a little cleaning up and dump my bag on the floor before I collect the beer bottles and the thong and put them in the trash.

Then, I grab the dirty clothes on the couch and put them in the washing machine. By the time those tasks are finished its time to go so I grab my bag and head out of the door.

I walk down the path and onto the pavement just as the door opens and the boy I bumped into yesterday walks out. I keep my eyes on the ground and walk faster

"Bye, mom!" I hear him call before closing the door.

"Hey!" Is he talking to me? I shake my head and walk even faster.

"Hey, you!" I ignore him, knowing for sure that he's talking to me now.

"What was that noise last night?"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face him. "What noise?"

"And she finally speaks!" the boy exclaims.

I frown, looking him up and down. I didn't notice yesterday how big his muscles were or how amazingly green his eyes are.

"Like what you see?"

I sigh and spin around and start walking again.

"I'm sorry," the boy calls and runs up to me. "I was just teasing."

"Whatever. Leave me alone," I snap.

"Feisty, aren't you?" he replies, sounding amused.

I scowl before walking even faster. "Girl, you didn't tell my your name yesterday."

"And I won't be telling you what it is today," I snap.

"I get the feeling you don't like me. Why is that? You don't even know me. Is it because I bumped into yesterday? Because I did say sorry and you didn't," he says.

"Sorry. Now, will you leave me alone?"

"No."

I groan. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you," I snap.

"Why?" he asks.

"Why not?" I mimic him.

"Were you trying to mimic me? If you were then you suck!" he laughs.

Is this guy serious? Why can't he get into his thick head that I don't want to talk to him?

"Stop following me!"

"I'm not. I'm going to school," he replies. "Goode High, do you go there too?"

The groan that escapes my mouth lets him know that I do go to that school.

"You only moved here yesterday," I say.

"I know. I should be home unpacking but my mom wanted me to start school as soon as possible," he admits.

"Cool. Welcome to Hell. Now-"

He cuts me off. "Thank you! You're the first person to welcome me here."

"Will you leave me alone?" I nearly beg.

As much as I'd love a friend, I can't have one, especially the person who lives next door to me. If he finds out about Ben abusing me then Ben will go crazy and threaten him and whomever he lives with to leave like our last neighbours and if they say no… then I don't want to even about what could happen.

"No. So, what was that noise last night?" he asks.

My eyes widen. "What noise?" I ask, innocently.

"It sounded like a scream- a girls scream," he says.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that was me. I…" I trail off, thinking of an excuse. "I'm scared of horror movies and my uncle wanted me to watch one with him."

"Oh. You seem like one of those girls who likes horror movies," he replies. He's right. I love them but it was the only excuse I could think of.

"'Those girls'? What does that mean?"

"Well, you're not wearing short skirts or heels to school and your face isn't plastered in make-up though you do have a little on. Besides, if you were a slutty girl then you'd be all over me," Percy explains.

I shake my head and realise that we are nearly at the school. "You really should leave me alone," I warn.

"Why?"

"Because it's your first day and you should want to make friends," I reply.

"I am making friends," he says.

"You're not my friend," I snap. How do I get this guy to leave me alone? "I don't even know you."

"Exactly. Let me hang around with you, we'll get to know each other and then we'll be friends!"

I squeeze my eyes shut. This guy is so annoying.

"I don't have friends. And I don't want them," I lie. "So, move away otherwise you'll be a loner until the end of high school."

"Then I guess I'll just have to be a loner," he replies.

I turn on him, frowning. "Don't you realise that I'm giving you good advice. Stay away from me!"

"But why?"

"Because… because I-I am dangerous," I stutter.

"What are you a spy or something?" the guy asks sarcastically.

"You're not funny._ Please_, I am begging you now and I even said 'please'- leave me alone," I beg.

I sound so weak and I think he notices because this time he doesn't come after me when I walk away.

And for some reason I feel hurt because of it…

**AN: I know the chapter isn't great but I got to lead up to the good parts. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A few of you reviewers have given me ideas so thank you and thanks to all of you have given the time to leave reviews. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

** R&R…**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I don't see that boy again until third period. A part of me feels guilty at the way I acted towards him but I know that I can't be friends' with him so I have to make him dislike me even if I hate it.

Anyway, third period is Geography. I walk to my lesson with my head down, not wanting anyone to notice me or my new bruise that Ben gave me last night. I take a seat at the back of the room, next to the window. I just stare out of the glass, not paying attention to any of the students coming into the class.

Geography is one of my favourite subjects. We get to learn about all the places we can go and about famous buildings. I have daydreams about running away someday to Greece or London to be a famous architect.

The sound of a chair scraping the floor brings me out of my thoughts of running away and I look to the desk next to me to see the last person I want to see. _Him. _I sigh and occupy myself by getting my book and pen out of my bag.

"I'm Percy," the boy says from beside me and I don't have to look to know that he's talking to me. "And you are Annabeth."

I frown, wondering how he knew my name when I realise it's on the front of my book. Out of the corner of my eye I can see that he's moved his desk so he's closer to me. I squeeze my eyes shut and ignore him.

"She doesn't talk to anyone," a familiar voice says, turning around in her seat in front of me to look at Percy. I stare at her with a frown.

"Obviously you don't know her then because she talked to me this morning," Percy replies and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Hmm… maybe she likes you," Rachel smirks. "I can see why she would."

"Or maybe I just annoyed her and she wanted to get rid of me," Percy shoots back. His tone of voice makes me think he also doesn't like Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"You'll hear the rumours soon enough. Just know from me that they are not true," she says before turning back to face the front. I hate that girl.

Her father is also a cop and works with Ben. She hears the rumours all around the school but denies that they are true as she thinks Ben is the nicest guy on earth. But since she's popular it helps that she tells everyone I don't get abused because Ben isn't in jail or anything. And that's good because he'd kill me before he went behind bars.

The lesson starts but I can't concentrate with Percy next to me. Percy, it's an unusual name but it suits him, I think. Maybe his parents had a thing for the Greeks, as I know that Perseus is a hero in the Greek myths.

"Psst…" I hear from beside me and I turn with a frown on my face towards Percy.

"What?" I hiss.

He smirks. "I've got an idea. You don't want to be my friend so we won't be but we can still hang out in school."

I shake my head. "No."

"Then I'll just follow you everywhere," he insists in a whisper.

I glare at him. "Why can't you just unders-"

He cuts me off. "Tell me why we can't be friends!"

"Mr. Jackson, Miss. Chase," our teacher scolds. Everyone looks at us and I look down at my desk. "Is there a problem?"

"No, miss. Annabeth was just helping me with the work," Percy lies, smoothly.

"Okay. No talking."

I look up, surprised that he could lie without a hint of what he said not being true. I can feel the other girls in the class staring daggers at me, which means they like Percy. And if they like Percy then he's going to be popular.

The teacher goes back to writing on the board and I look out of the window until I hear something hit my desk. I look to see a note and I sigh before opening it. _So, tell me?_

I grab my pen and write back, _You're already popular. Your hanging around with me will make your time here hell. _I throw the piece of paper at him when I make sure our teacher isn't watching.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as Percy opens the paper and looks at it. He writes something and then throws it back. _What if I don't want to hang around with them? What if I just want to be friends with you?_

I hurriedly scribble something back. I'm about to throw it back at him when the teacher calls out my name. "Annabeth! When I said no talking I didn't want you to pass notes instead. An hour detention after school. Perseus-"

"It's Percy," Percy cuts in.

"I'll let you off as it's your first day but no more talking," she snaps.

I open and close my mouth, wanting to shout out that I can't stay after school but I don't want to cause attention to myself.

I huff, cross my arms and glare out of the window. Great, the new kid has already got me in trouble though I know it's not just his fault.

Still, I have an hour's detention, which means that I'm not going to be home in time to clean up and make dinner for Ben and his friends which means as soon as his friends go home tonight…

* * *

The rest of the day drags by slowly with Percy following me and apologising for getting me in trouble. Everyone stares at him as he follows me around, probably wondering why he'd want to hang around with me. I wouldn't want to hang around with me either, I guess.

Once the end of the day finally comes I reluctantly walk to detention. My teacher tells me to sit down and I realise that I'm the only one who got detention. What am I going to tell Ben?

I'm going to have to run home as soon as the hour is up. I know he won't be home by the time I get there but I need to clean and make a meal and the school will phone him and tell him I got in trouble and had to stay behind.

"You can leave now," my teacher says after an hour and I literally run out of the door only to bump into _him _again.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, backing away from him.

"I thought I'd wait here for you since it was my fault that I got you in trouble," he replies. He's nice.

"I got to get home really fast so…" I don't say anything else and start running. I hear loud footsteps behind me and when he catches up he starts running alongside me.

"Your fast," he states.

"And you are annoying," I whine.

"And you have a personality disorder." Ouch. That kind of hurt. But that's what I want, right? For him not to like me.

"If you think that then why are you still here?" I ask.

"Because something tells me that this is not the real you. Yesterday when I bumped into you… you seemed scared and vulnerable," he replies.

"I had a bad day. This is the real me. That's why you shouldn't want to hang with me. That's why you are not going to be my friend," I try to say confidently.

"I heard the rumours." I stop dead in my track.

"They are just that. Rumours," I snap.

"That bruise on your cheek tells me that you're lying," Percy shoots back.

I glare at him before running again. "I was in a fight a couple of days ago," I lie, knowing that he can hear me and that he'll be beside me again in a few seconds.

"I think you've forgotten that I saw you only yesterday. It wasn't there then," Percy insists, running a few steps in front of me. "You shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"Go through what? Nothing is happening at home," I snap.

"Okay," he says but I know he doesn't believe me.

"Good," I pant.

"Great."

We reach our street and I speed up my face and sprint up the path to the door. I search for my keys in my bag and quickly open the door. I don't say anything to Percy when I hear him call 'goodbye' and instead just slam the door shut and get to work.

I get the vacuum cleaner out and quickly glide it across the floor before throwing any leftover rubbish in the trash. I dash into the kitchen and wash the surfaces and the dishes. Once I'm finished I glance at the clock. I'm too late. Ben wanted dinner on the table for his mates by the time he got home but-

I hear the door open and him and his mates laughter. I slowly walk into the living room as he and his friends walk in. "Annie!" Rachel's dad, Mr. William Dare, greets me and ruffles my hair.

"Hi," I reply and then look at the floor as I add, "I got home late and haven't got dinner started but I thought maybe we could order take-out?"

I glance at Ben. I guess I'm the only one who notices the evil glint in his eyes. He comes over to me and I force myself not to flinch as he puts an arm around my shoulders and says, "That's fine, Annie. Will you be able to order for us?"

"Sure," I reply as I walk into the kitchen.

I grab the phone on the wall and call the pizza place. I order a few large pizzas before hanging up. I turn around to find Ben standing in front of me.

"I can't see any beers in the fridge or food on the table," he whispers so his friends in the living room won't hear.

I gulp and whisper back quietly, "I'm sorry but I got home la-"

He cuts me off and hisses quietly, "Yeah, I got a call from your school. You wait until the guys go. Now tell them you're going out for a while and get some beers from the store."

"They're not going to serve me at the store. I'm only seventeen," I whisper.

"Then do what you've always done. Steal," he replies before poking me harshly in the side and leaving the room.

I let out a huge sigh before walking into the living room and forcing a smile. "I won't be long, Ben," I say and grab my school bag to take with me.

"That's fine, hon. Have fun with your friends," he replies, smiling at me. I nod before leaving.

I close the door behind me and lean against the door, taking deep breathes. I hope one of his friends end up staying the night otherwise I'm positive then I'm going to get completely battered. I slowly walk to the store a few blocks away, knowing that I'm going to have to steal the beers.

I've had to do it this several times. As soon as I turned sixteen Ben decided that it was time for me to do the shopping, or should I say stealing? I walk faster as the store comes in view. I just want to get this over and done with.

I enter the store and nod in greeting at the security guard standing by the door. I smile, not wanting to seem suspicious to him and stroll around the store, looking at all the items to make it look like I don't know what I'm buying yet.

I've become sort of an expert at this, I realise, as I remember how many times I've stole from stores.

After around five minutes of just looking around at items I glance behind me to see if anyone is looking before stuffing a few beers into my bag. I know that since this store doesn't have any security system, as it's only small though they do have the guard by the door.

Glancing over my shoulder a few times I shove more and more beers in my bag along with some vodka, a bottle of wine and cider.

A few times I have added some liquor that I know Ben doesn't like and after I put his beers in the refrigerator I'd stash the ones he didn't like upstairs so I could drown out my sorrows. After he hits me I'd often drink it since it helps soothe the pain.

I go to add another beer when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I freeze, my eyes widening and gulp. I've been caught. I spin around before the voice says, "What do you think you're doing?"

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the wait. I couldn't stop updating my other story 'A Mistake' it's like I can't get enough of it but I'm back now. And I left you with such a horrible cliffhanger.**

**Most of you guessed what was going to happen and because of it I was thinking about changing what I was originally going to write but then decided not to.**

**Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter. IMPORTANT AN AT END!**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I stare wide-eyed, my breathing slowing down as I realise it's not the guard but…

"Percy? You scared me."

"What are you doing?" he asks though I know he knows. I gulp.

"N-nothing. I-I have to go," I quickly say, closing my bag and throwing it around my shoulder.

"Is all that for you?" he asks.

"Maybe."

"You can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone though stealing is a crime," he whispers.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snap.

"You could get in trouble and I heard your uncle is a cop. Why would you do that when you can get in trouble?" he asks, following me as I head for the door.

"Why do you care?" I say under my breath while flashing the guard a smile before walking out the door.

"Who wouldn't care?" he asks.

"A lot of people."

"I'm really good at reading people, you know," he says. "You are different than other girls."

"Exactly. I'm different. You shouldn't be around me," I growl.

"I said that you're different not dangerous. I've been here nearly two days and I already know something is up. It's kind of weird when I hear people say you get abused by your uncle the day after I hear a scream from next door."

"I already told you. I was watching a horror movie," I reply.

"Sure. Whatever. But you don't have to go through this alone," he says.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Those rumours having been going around for years and they are just that: rumours. Maybe I self harm."

He looks me up and down. "You don't look like a self-harmer."

"Supposedly I don't look like a girl that doesn't like horror movies but you were wrong about that," I snap while going to move my heavy bag to my other shoulder.

"Here," he says, taking the bag off me.

"I got it," I snap and try snatching it back. He keeps a tight grip on it and we both stop walking, staring into each other's eyes. I feel like he can see right through me and I force myself to look away as I let go of the bag and let him hold it.

"The walls are thin. I can hear everything from my room," he whispers. "You should talk to someone."

I'm getting annoyed. "There's nothing to talk about," I say, going to walk ahead but remembering that he has my bag. "What makes you so sure, anyway? You've been here two days and you're acting like you know everything when you don't."

"Maybe I recognise the signs," he says, making me stop walking again. What does he mean? He turns to face me, his eyes sad. "My step-dad, Gabe, hit my mom. I didn't know. She made excuses all the time and I believed her until he beat her in front of my eyes. I called the cops but Gabe got away. We moved here for a fresh start."

I swallow hard, not knowing what to say. So I don't say anything. I just stare at him. He's heard the excuses before. He knows I'm lying. I should be scared about him telling but I'm not. I'm relieved. Maybe I won't have to lie to him. Maybe I can have a friend.

"I-" I start but stop. "We can't be friends."

"We can," he insists.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is for me. If he finds out I have a friend then he'll threaten you into leaving," I reply.

"Then we'll keep it a secret. He'll never know," he begs.

"But why? Why do you want to be my friend?" I ask.

"Because there's something about you. I feel drawn to you," he admits.

"If we are going to do this you have to promise me one thing," I say firmly.

"Anything. I'll do whatever you want."

"You don't tell anyone about what happens. No one. The cops wouldn't believe you, anyway. They think the sun shines from his ass," I say.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "But-"

I cut him off. "No buts. If you want to be my friend you don't tell anyone anything."

He stares at me for what seems like forever before nodding, hesitantly. "Fine."

"Okay," I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

We start walking again, turning a corner onto our street. I have a friend. Someone I can talk to. I've wanted to talk to someone for ages but I never could but this could work if Ben doesn't find out I have a friend.

I glance at Percy, looking him up and down. It's going to be hard for me to confide in him. It will be hard to trust him and it will take time but I'm so desperate for someone to talk to that I think I'd settle for anyone. A friend tells their friend secrets and all. He knows my secret and I didn't even have to tell him.

He clears his throat and turns to me as we come closer to our houses. "I should probably walk ahead in case your uncle is looking out for you," he says, holding out my bag for me to take.

"Yeah," I reply, taking my bag.

"Can I walk to school with you tomorrow?" he asks.

I nod. "Ben will be out of the house by then so we won't have to sneak around or anything," I explain.

"What about walking home?" he asks.

I nod again. "He doesn't get home from work until around six."

"Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply. He starts to walk away. "Wait!"

He stops and turns to face me. "What?" he asks.

"I- you don't have to be my friend. I don't want you to be my friend only because you pity me or anything," I reply.

"I don't pity you or anything. I want to be your friend," he says and he walks to his garden.

I watch as he climbs the steps and then walks into his house after waving at me. Once he's inside I start walking again. I can't believe it. I have a friend. Well, he isn't a friend right now. We barely know each other. Still, I have someone to talk to and it seems that he understands. He had to watch his mom get beaten.

I reach the door and pull my key out of my bag and let myself in.

"I'm back," I call in my most cheery voice as I walk into the living room to see Ben and his buddies eating pizza while watching TV.

"Hey, Annie," Ben replies. "Did you have fun out with your friends?"

"Yeah," I say as I head for the kitchen. I make sure Ben's cop friends aren't watching before I sneak the beers into the fridge. They'll ask questions if they see me with alcohol and that will only get Ben angry.

"I left some pizza on a plate for you," Ben calls from the living room. I bet his friends think he's amazing, taking in his niece and treating her like a princess.

If only they knew…

I grab my bag containing my own stash of alcohol and a plate holding to slices of pizza and walk through the living room to get to the stairs. "I'm going to go do some homework," I lie, glancing at Ben.

"Sure, sweetie," he replies and then I bolt upstairs and into my room where I release the breath I'd been holding. I sink onto my mattress and pull out the bottle of vodka.

I open it and take a swig before changing into my pyjamas and sliding into bed. The clock on my bedside tells me that it's 8.30, which means Ben's cop buddies won't leave until around midnight. I'd rather get my punishment over and done with now but Ben would never hit me in front of his friends.

I eat my slices of pizza in less that two minutes, I'm that hungry. I feel so tired that I could fall asleep any minute but I know from experience that Ben will get me when I don't expect it. I wish one of his friends would stay the night.

With a loud sigh I take another swig of the clear liquid. I remember the first time I had drunk it. I woke up with the worst headache ever. It tasted bad when I drunk it but even worse when it came back up in the morning.

But I've gotten used to the drink and I don't care what I'm like in the mornings in the evenings it soothes me and helps me forget about my hell of a life.

My eyes start to droop and I hide the vodka under my bed just in case Ben comes in later. I shift until I'm comfortable and I'm about to close my eyes when I hear footsteps on the stairs. Ben storms into my room and I instantly sit up straight and try to not let the fear show on my face.

"I-" I start but he covers my mouth with his rough hand.

"Don't speak. Billy is staying over. I just wanted to warn you because I'm that nice," he cackles. "I want you up at six, making Billy and I breakfast. Maybe if that doesn't taste so bad and all your chores are done by the time I get home tomorrow then I won't give you a hard beating."

I nod and he squeezes my cheeks with his hand before slapping my cheek. I take in a sharp breath but force myself not to cry. Not in front of him. He leaves seconds later, a wide grin on his face.

I settle back into bed, shaking uncontrollably because of fear and the sobs wracking my body. I bet Percy didn't hear that little exchange through his walls but I know that he will definitely hear the big one tomorrow evening…

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I had a review telling me that I should change the rating to an M because of the drinking and abuse and all but I want to know what everyone else thinks. Do I change the rating to an M or keep it at T?**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I decided to change the rating. Just in case, you know. I don't have to worry about things being too gory or violent now. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**I apologise about the very long wait!**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Annabeth**

**Two Days Later**

I look in the mirror one last time and, once again, I feel the bile rise in my throat. I've put layers of make-up on and it still hasn't covered my split lip, black eye or the hand mark on my throat. At least my other bruises and cuts are covered by my clothing.

Last night I received the worst beating I've ever had. Benpushed me down the stairs, making my ankle twist on the way down. I landed on my arm and now I have a huge bruise that I covered up with a long-sleeved shirt. He booted me so many times in the ribs that I ended up vomiting all over his shoes. That only angered him more so he wrapped a hand around my throat, threw me against the wall and then punched me in the face while shouting terrible things about my family at me.

I don't know what hurt more, the beating or the words he hissed while he beat me. The vodka I stashed away in my room helped the pain a little.

Yesterday, I was so tense at school. Percy asked me literally every five minutes if I was okay. I didn't really want to tell my new friend that I was going to get a beating that night. I bet he heard Ben shouting and my screams, though. I wonder what he was thinking. I wonder if he wanted to help me.

Shaking my head and then wincing at the pain, I come out of my thoughts to find that I'm running late. I wrap a scarf around my neck to hide the marks and throw a cap on my head, hoping that no one will recognise me or see my face.

I grab my bag and then limp towards the door. I notice Percy waiting at the gate and I quietly groan. I don't want to face him. I don't want to face anybody today. I close the door behind me and walk down the path with my head down.

I walk past Percy, not wanting to stop in fear he'd see my face. He grabs my hand and pulls me so I'm facing him. I wince, snatching my bad arm out of his grip and clutching it.

"You can't go to school like that," Percy whispers, lifting the cap up a little so he can see my face.

"I have to," I whisper back, looking away and trying so hard to hold my tears in.

"You don't want anyone to find out, right? You go to school like that and they'll call the cops for sure," Percy insists.

"They'll call Ben if I don't go in. I'll just get into more trouble then," I snap.

"Annabeth, you can barely walk. I'll stay home with you," he promises.

"You can't do that. You've only just started at the school," I say.

"My mom won't mind. Come on. I'll get my mom to call the school and tell them you're sick, they won't call Ben then," Percy begs.

"I don't want to meet your mom for the first time looking like this," I whisper.

"You look fine," he lies and pulls me towards his house.

"Percy, no. I-I can't. Your mom might call the cops and-"

"I'll beg her not to. She'll want to help you but if you ask her then she might not," he cuts me off before knocking his door. I pull the hat down so it covers my face again.

I look at the ground and pull my hand out of Percy's grip as the door opens. "Oh, Percy. Did you forget something?" a kind voice asks. "No. Mom this is Annabeth," Percy says. "She's not feeling so great. Come on, Annabeth."

I start walking backwards. I look up at Percy and shake my head. A gasp escapes his mom's mouth when she notices my bruised face and I turn to run away when Percy grabs my hand.

"No!" I yell.

"Annabeth, please. I want to help," Percy begs.

"I don't want anyone's help. It's better if you forget about this. You'll get in trouble if Ben finds out. You'll be in danger. This is why I don't want you to be my friend," I cry and wipe at my eyes, angrily. I hiss as my hand pokes my black eye that I forgot about.

"It's okay," the woman says, stepping forward. "Come in."

I shake my head and look down, not wanting to look at Percy's mom. "I'm sorry that you have to live next-door. But, please, don't call the cops."

"Y-you live next door?" she asks and I nod, feeling sick. "You should get help, sweetie."

"No!" I nearly yell. "You can't tell anyone, please. Ben's a cop. No one will believe you. Just, please…" I trail off, a sob escaping my lips.

"Okay, okay. We won't tell, Annabeth, I promise. Just let us help," Percy whispers. I let my eyes meet his and something inside my stomach shifts as I recognise the worry in his eyes. He cares for me. But he barely knows me.

He tugs on my hand again before walking towards his mom. I reluctantly follow, keeping my head down and trying to blink the tears away. I look up when the door closes behind us but I don't bother to look at the houses appearance.

Percy leads me into the living room and has me sit on the couch while his mom disappears into what must be the kitchen to get something. She comes back a few seconds later with a first-aid kit and a wet cloth. She kneels in front of me and gently pulls the cap off my head.

She starts wiping the make-up off my face and I try my hardest not to let the pain wash over my features.

"I'm sorry," she whispers when I wince as she wipes over my black eye. I nod and grit my teeth.

"Mom, will you phone the school and tell them that Annabeth's ill?" Percy asks.

"Sure," she replies, quietly. "Where else are you hurt?"

I shake my head. "Nowhere else," I lie.

"Her leg. She was limping on the way in," Percy speaks up.

I glare at him as his mom pulls my trousers up to see my bruised ankle. She winces at the sight.

"How did you do this?" she asks.

"I fell down the stairs," I say. Her eyes finally meet mine. She's been through what I'm going through.

She knows that I was pushed.

She nods, sadly. "How did you land?"

"On my arm and I twisted my ankle going down," I whisper, pulling my sleeve up on the arm that I'd landed on.

She looks at my arm and leg before saying, "I don't think anything is broken. Your ankle is a little swollen but I think it's just bruised. Percy grab some ice for me and we'll put your ankle in it for a while. You should be okay in a few days."

"Thanks."

"If you ever have an accident again, come over. I used to be a nurse so I should be able to help a little."

"Have you eaten anything?" Percy asks, coming back with some ice wrapped in some cloth. His mom puts it on my ankle and I gasp at both the pain and the cold.

"No," I sigh as the ice starts numbing the pain a little. I skipped breakfast because I was too busy trying to find ways to hide my bruises but I don't think I should say that aloud.

"Make her a snack and I'll call the school now," his mom says, standing up and going into the kitchen again.

"I'll be right back," Percy replies and follows her into the kitchen.

I hear his mom start speaking into the phone and a few minutes later Percy comes back carrying two plates.

"Here," he says and hands me the plate holding a cheese sandwich.

"Thank you," I whisper, unable to meet his eyes. His mom comes back in the room.

"I have to get to work, okay? If you need anything then all you have to do is call," she tells Percy and I.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson," I say after swallowing a bite of the sandwich.

"Please, call me Sally. And it's fine. You are welcome here at any time, Annabeth," she replies and I nod before going quiet again. She leaves a while later, leaving Percy and I alone.

"Can I ask you something?" he asks.

I nod, hesitantly.

I've got a feeling I'm not going to like this conversation.

"When did that all start?" he asks.

I finish my sandwich before replying. "Since I was twelve."

"Do you see your parent's?"

I cough.

I know that if we're friends we'll have to get to know each other but right now I really don't want to talk. But I guess I should because he has helped me out. "My mom dumped me on my dads' door when I was just born and my dad died five years ago. Ben is his stepbrother. I'd never met him before and he seemed kind of okay at first. I was grateful that I had somewhere to stay so I just didn't think about how he treated me. He hit me for the first time three months after dad died."

"I-"

"Please, don't say you're sorry," I beg, cutting him off.

"I wasn't. I was going to say that I lost my dad, too. A car crash when I was only three years old," he replies.

"Oh," I say.

"Do you ever want to find your mom?" Percy asks, taking my now empty plate and setting it on the coffee table next to his own.

"No. If she hadn't left me as a baby then I wouldn't be living with Ben," I snap, letting my anger take over.

"You know, when I found out about Gabe hitting my mom I blamed it first on myself and then on my dad. I was angry that he wasn't here to protect her. I just wanted someone to blame, someone to take my anger out on," Percy replies.

"We have more in common that I thought we would have," I admit.

"Bet your glad you made friends with me now, huh?" he teases, playfully. I feel my lips tug but I don't smile.

When was the last time I actually smiled?

"Actually, I am," I say, seriously. "All I've wanted was someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me anytime- morning, noon, or even night. I'll always be here for you."

I give in and let a small smile spread across my lips.

* * *

**No cliffhanger but it was kind of fluffy at the end, don't you think? I'm on a roll tonight! Two of my stories finally updated and now I'm going to start writing the next chapter to 'The Psychic'.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

**A Month Later**

I drop into a seat opposite Percy at the lunch table we adopted in the school cafeteria. "Hi," Percy greets before taking a huge gulp from his can of coke.

"Hi," I reply as I unpack my small lunch.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks. He asks me the same question about five times each day.

"Sure, I guess," I offer, weakly. I should be great. Ben hasn't laid a finger on me in over a week. I think that's a new record but my good mood from earlier has disappeared since Rachel Elizabeth Dare decided to open her big mouth.

"Who was it? Actually, don't tell me." Percy pretends to think. "Rachel." I nod. "What did she say?" Percy asks.

"The usual- that I'm a fake actress and that I'm a stupid little liar. Normally, I just ignore what she says but… I don't know. Today I got a little mad," I admit.

Percy frowns. "What did you do?"

"I punched her in the face," I whisper.

"What?"

"I punched her in the face," I say a little louder.

"I heard you the first time, Annabeth. Why the hell would you do that? What if the principal calls Ben?" Percy asks, worriedly. Knowing he cares makes me feel weird. Something flutters in my stomach and my head feels light.

"She just angered me so much and when I punched her she yelled that I probably hurt myself to get attention or something. And about Ben: it's too late."

"You mean Mr. D already called Ben?" Percy hisses. I nod. "Great. That's just great. What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. That's all I can do," I whisper.

"Why don't you fight back?" Percy asks; leaning over the table a little so only I can hear what he's saying.

"You wouldn't either if you were in my situation. He threatens to _kill _me, Percy," I hiss at him.

"Maybe he just says that to scare you. He's never actually tried, has he?" Percy questions. I look away. "Oh my god. He has. When?"

"It was a year ago. He stabbed me in the stomach. I nearly bled to death," I whisper. Just thinking about that day makes my hands start to shake. I remember how much it hurt, how loud screamed.

"He didn't take you to the hospital?" Percy asks, horrified. I shake my head.

"No. He left to go to the pub. I found a first aid kit and I tried to sow myself up. It got infected but Ben didn't care. He told me to stay home for a few weeks and he left me in my room where I couldn't move to get downstairs for food because I could barely move a finger I was so weak."

Percy's face is now pale. He pushes his lunch away from him and buries his head in his hands. "I think it's time we called the cops."

"No."

"Yes," Percy snaps.

"No. You promised you wouldn't!"

"A lot of people break promises, Annabeth," Percy says, looking up at me.

"Please," I practically beg, ignoring how weak I sound. "I'll do anything."

He stares at me and the look in his eyes tell me that once again I have won. "Fine." I sigh before Percy adds, "But…"

"But?" I repeat.

"You invite Rachel to stay at your home for a month. She was all over me in Science and told me that her mom and dad were going away for their anniversary and they want her to stay with someone. I think she was waiting for me to offer to let her stay with me," Percy replies.

"Are you serious? You want me to invite her to stay with me? Why?" I growl, quietly.

"Because Ben won't hit you when someone is around, especially her when her dad is a Cop. And if he does hit you then she'll know you aren't what she thinks you are. She'll tell her dad and…" he trails off.

"And Ben will kill me before the Cops will arrive," I whisper.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that. Just do it. Or I'll tell. And do it before you get home so you won't get hurt tonight," Percy says.

"I still don't get why you care so much," I huff.

"Because I care about you," he replies, his eyes never leaving mine. I swallow hard.

"You forgot one thing," I whisper.

"What?"

"Rachel might tell Ben that you're my friend. He'll threaten you into leaving," I say.

"I won't go."

"He will kill you, Percy. He's a Cop. He knows how to get rid of evidence like he knows how to make me scream. He could kill you and no one would even suspect that it was him that murdered you," I reply.

"That's just a risk I'll have to take."

"What about your mom? Think about her. What about me? You think I want him to kill you?" Percy's eyes soften before they harden again.

"Invite her to stay, Annabeth. If she tells then… we'll figure out what to do when that happens," he says.

I cross my arms over my chest, my lunch forgotten.

"What do you want me to do? Walk up to her after I've punched her in the face and act like I want her to stay with me for a month?"

"I'll do the asking. I'll tell her that I live next door and that there's no room for her in my house or something," Percy suggests.

"And then you are going to be best friends with her? You'll hang around with her while I'm at home receiving a beating from Ben?" I snap. I don't know why I feel so snappy. He's trying to help me and all I'm doing is snapping at him.

"Of course not. We'll all hang around together," Percy explains.

"I don't want her with us," I growl just as I figure out what I am feeling: jealousy. I don't want Rachel around Percy. She has everyone wrapped around her finger already. I don't want her taking my best friend away from me.

Percy narrows his eyes at me and I look away, hoping he didn't see the jealousy in my eyes. I'm too late. "Annabeth. Are you… jealous?" he asks, a hint of amusement in his tone.

I snap my head in his direction and glare at him. "No!"

"Okay," Percy says, obviously not believing me.

"Why would I be jealous of her? She has the perfect life. She's beautiful. She has everyone waiting on her. She doesn't come to school with bruises all over her body. Her parents are still alive. She gets everything she asks for. She doesn't go out in public and hear people whispering and staring at her. She's allowed to have as many friends as she wants and she won't get a beating for it. She gets to live like a normal teenager. What's there to be jealous of?"

"You could have that if you got away. She has those things but look at what you have," Percy says.

"What do I have exactly?" I ask, truly confused.

"You have courage. You have feelings. You are the bravest and strongest person I know. You aren't beautiful- you are as radiant as the sun. She may have most wrapped around her finger but it's not her finger that I'm wrapped around. I think it's pretty obvious that I'd do anything for you, Annabeth. I think I made that clear five minutes ago when you once again convinced me to not call the Cops. You don't understand how much I hate myself for listening to you and leaving you to get beat."

A lump forms in my throat and tears flood my eyes. I quickly blink them back and take a deep breath, not knowing what to say. "You don't leave me to get beat," I whisper. "You just got me to agree into letting Rachel stay with me. That will stop me from getting a beating. And that idea is yours."

We sit in silence for a while, staring into each other's eyes as if we can't bring ourselves to look away.

There's something in his eyes that makes me want to lean over and kiss him. That thought makes my eyes leave his and my hands start to shake. _I can't be thinking those things, _I tell myself. _It's dangerous. Percy and I can only be friends. Anything more than that surely will make Ben suspect something. _

Still, that isn't the last time I find myself wanting to kiss Percy Jackson…

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be with Rachel staying with Annabeth. I'm sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes and I apologise about the long wait for this update. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

**A Few Days Later**

"Thank you so much, Ben," Rachel says sweetly as she drops her large bag near the door. "Most people wouldn't let me stay with them for a whole month."

"It's fine. When Annabeth suggested the idea I agreed right away. It would help get you two back on track," Ben replies, sounding just like what Rachel thinks he is- the perfect uncle.

"Oh, what happened the other day was a silly misunderstanding," Rachel lies before heading up the stairs. She stops on the middle step and turns to face Ben and I. "What room am I having?"

"We're sharing," I speak up and nearly laugh at the anger that flashes in her eyes.

"I thought girls liked sharing rooms so they could have makeovers and watch movies and… do what girls do," Ben explains, smiling kindly at Rachel.

"You are the best, Ben. Why couldn't I have an uncle like you?" Rachel asks before turning on her heel and climbing to the top of the stairs.

"You'll pay if she finds out," Ben growls at me in a whisper.

"She won't," I whisper, grabbing Rachel's bag and starting towards the stairs.

"You better be right," Ben mutters before walking into the kitchen. I release a breathe I didn't realise I'd been holding and climb the stairs to my bedroom.

I had rolled another bed from the guest bedroom into my room after Ben agreed to let Rachel stay. Let's just say he wasn't happy about my suggestion but Rachel had already asked her dad and Ben didn't want to disappoint his mate. Rachel only said yes because Percy said that they'd hang together. What Rachel doesn't know is that I will be hanging around with them aswell.

I walk into my room to find Rachel lying down on my bed.

"That's my bed," I snap, dumping her bag on the bed I had prepared for her.

"I'm the guest. Shouldn't I chose?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I frown at her and try not to show my hate for her on my face.

"Whatever," I mumble before adding, "How's your eye?"

"It's fine," Rachel snaps, giving me a death glare while I smirk. "Percy lives next door, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm going to pay him a visit," she announces, jumping off my bed.

"I'll come with," I reply and she stops walking.

"I don't think so," she huffs.

"I think so. Ben said we have to stay together. I hate this is much as you do but-"

"Why did you invite me to stay then?" Rachel questions curiously.

"B-because I think it's time we… tried to get along," I blurt out, not sure what else I could've said.

"There's something about you that I really don't like," Rachel admits, looking me up and down.

"Everything about you I don't like," I say innocently. Rachel scowls before leading the way down the stairs and to the door.

"Ben!" she calls.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ben calls from the kitchen. I wonder if she can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Is it okay if Annabeth and I go to vis-" I cut her off.

"The park!" _The park? Seriously? How old are you, Annabeth? Two?_ I scold myself while Rachel gives me a confused look. I give her a warning glare and she nods even though Ben can't see the action.

"Yeah. We want to take a walk in the park. Is that okay?" Rachel asks.

"Of course. Don't be back too late," he replies and Rachel and I leave the house and walk into Percy's yard.

"What was that about?" Rachel whispers as she knocks the front door to Percy's house.

"Ben doesn't like me hanging around boys. He thinks you're my only friend and the only way we can hang around with Percy is if you keep your mouth shut," I explain.

She opens her mouth- probably to reply with a horrible comment- when the door swings open and reveals Sally. "Hi, Annabeth and…" Sally trails off and looks at Rachel.

"Rachel," the red head says and takes Sally's hand. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"Hello, Rachel. I'm Sally. I guess you want to see Percy?" Sally questions and Rachel nods enthusiastically. "He's in his room. Go on up."

I watch as Rachel walks into the house and straight up the stairs, calling for Percy. I turn to Sally and give her a small smile as I step inside and close the door behind me.

"How are you?" she asks with a sad smile.

"I'm fine, I guess. Rachel is staying with me for a while," I reply, trying to keep my annoyance out of my voice but failing.

"And I'm guessing you're not happy about that," Sally fills in.

"Correct. I hate her. She hates me. She thinks the, uh, rumours about me are lies and that I make them up to get attention," I explain.

"She seems very… fake," Sally admits. "I wonder who gave her that black eye…"

"Guilty," I grin and Sally chuckles.

"No fighting under this roof and I'll be happy. Go on up and save my son before she brainwashes him," Sally jokes and I laugh before jogging up the steps and barging into Percy's room.

Relief washes over his face when he notices me and I grin as he moves over a little on his bed to get away from Rachel. "Annabeth!" he greets, patting the now empty space on the bed between him and Rachel. "Come sit down." I do as he says and sit between the two teenagers, much to Rachel's disappointment.

"How are you?" Percy asks, ignoring Rachel as she tries to get his attention. Percy's beautiful, green eyes never leave mine and I know when he asks 'How are you?' he means 'Has Ben hurt you?'

"I'm fine," I reply and smile to reassure him further. His plan worked. Ben hasn't laid a finger on me since I told him that Rachel really wanted to stay over. He didn't want Rachel to notice any fresh bruises which is why I didn't get a beating the other night.

"So, Percy?" Rachel speaks up.

"Yes?" Percy asks, leaning over me to look at Rachel.

"It's Monday tomorrow and we have Geography. I thought it would be a good idea if you swapped seats with Nico so we could sit together and Annabeth could make friends with Nico?" Rachel suggests, batting her eyelashes.

"Thanks for the offer but I like sitting next to Annabeth. She's amazing and she doesn't act like the girls that _you _hang around with. Those types of girls make me go crazy," Percy hints.

"I'm not like my friends," Rachel promises.

"Maybe next time," Percy shrugs, sitting back and looking at me again.

"Okay," Rachel huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. She brightens up like a light bulb when she seems to remember something. "Is it true that you and Luke had a fight in the boys changing room after PE on Friday?"

"What? Percy hasn't had a fight with…" I trail off as I see the look on Percy's face and I frown. "Why did you have a fight with Luke?"

"It doesn't matter," Percy replies.

"I heard it was about you," Rachel announces, looking at me accusingly.

"Me? Why would I cause a fight between Luke and Percy?" I ask.

"Because Percy was sticking up for you," Rachel says and then adds under her breath quietly, "I don't know why…"

"What happened?" I question, looking at Percy.

"He just said something and it made me angry," Percy sighs.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"Something inappropriate about you," Percy admits hesitantly.

"I hear a lot of things about me all of the time, Percy," I say and he shrugs.

"That doesn't make what he said any nicer," Percy snaps.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," Rachel speaks up. "I need to cover the bruise on my eye a little more." She leaves the room without waiting for an answer, swaying her hips as she goes.

"What did he say?" I frown, really curious now. "And don't lie to me."

"He said…" Percy's face goes red as he trails off. He swallows hard before continuing. "He said that if he had to pick one girl in our year to…to 'bang' then it would be you because you are mysterious."

I stare at Percy in surprise. I really wasn't expecting him to say that. I feel my cheeks redden and I'm unable to meet Percy's eyes. "Wow."

"And then I went crazy on him."

"Wow."

"Can you say something else?" Percy begs.

"You didn't have to stick up for me," I sigh.

"I know but I wanted to. What he said was disgusting," he snaps, glaring at the wall as he tries to keep his anger about the situation in.

"Yes, it was," I agree and then add to try and lighten the mood, "Were you mad because you wanted to keep me to yourself?"

"No!" Percy nearly shouts but the way his face reddens even more shows that he's lying. My eyes widen.

"You don't have to be scared that I will get with Luke, Seaweed Brain. You know I can't have a boyfriend. Besides, he's the last person on the planet that I'd go for," I say before elbowing him in the side.

"But he's on the soccer team. He gets any girl he wants."

"Any girl except me," I promise. "You are so much better than him."

"You think so?" he asks, his eyes meeting mine.

"I know so," I whisper, wrapping my arms around him.

He pulls back and smiles at me. I let a smile take over my lips before letting it fall from my face as my breath catches in my throat. The look in Percy's eyes makes something in my stomach flutter and my eyes quickly sneak a look at his lips before my eyes meet his again. We lean forward at the same time, as if a magnet is bring us together.

Our lips barely brush before Rachel walks back into the room and ruins the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**R&R...**

**Annabeth **

**A Week Late**r

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I bolt upright to the sound of my alarm clock screaming at me and stumble out of my bed to turn it off. A loud groan comes from the other side of the room and I sigh, knowing that Rachel will start moaning in a few seconds.

"Why is that thing so loud?" she says.

"Because it's an alarm," I reply, sarcastically. "It's made to wake you up and some people are deep sleepers so it has to be loud."

"Whatever," she snarls, stretching her arms above her head before she jumps out of bed. I narrow my eyes at her as I realise she's making her way towards the bedroom door. No way. She is not going in the bathroom before me again…

I start towards the door and pick my pace so I get there before Rachel does. I step into the hallway and then sprint towards the bathroom. "Hey!" Rachel yells, angrily. I hear her loud footsteps as she runs after me. I push the bathroom door open and I'm about to step inside when Rachel reaches out from behind me and swipes her foot against mine so I trip and fall on my face.

I scramble to my feet just as Rachel slams and locks the bathroom door. "That is so not fair, RED!" I snarl. "You take forever in there."

"I'm popular, Annie. It takes work to get me to look as beautiful as I do. No one cares about you so they don't care how terrible you look," Rachel replies from inside the bathroom.

"I hate you," I snap.

"Likewise, Blondie."

With a loud huff, I turn and walk back to my room. I change from my pyjamas into blue skinny jeans and a plain grey t-shirt that's a size too big for me. I slide cheap sneakers onto my feet and tie the laces before throwing my hair into my usual ponytail.

I'll have to wash my face and brush my teeth as soon as Rachel gets out of the bathroom. Thankfully, the bruises on my face have faded and for the first time in what seems like forever I don't have to wear makeup to school.

Once I've finished getting ready I run downstairs into the kitchen where I'm surprised to see Ben. I jump in shock, not expecting him to still be home.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stutter.

"I live here," he snaps.

"I-I mean… I thought you had work?"

"My day off. You'd think I'd be able to have more since I'm the best cop around here. Life's a bitch and then you die, right?" Ben cackles.

"Right," I gulp.

"Where's that girl?"

"In the bathroom," I reply, walking over to the kettle to turn it on.

"Oh, so she's the one using all my water up?" He doesn't give me time to answer. "I guess you can pay me back somehow when she's gone."

I nod. "You want coffee?"

"Of course I do. I'd like a nice breakfast also but supposedly that's my job now that you have a friend over," Ben growls. "I'm going out tonight and I won't be home until tomorrow evening."

"Where are you going?" I ask, curiously.

"Guys have needs and I can't bring a girl home when we have a guest here, now can I?" he huffs. "That girl is a brat. I can't wait until she goes."

_You're not the only one, _I think to myself.

* * *

"Will you be able to sneak out and come over my house to hang out for a while?" Percy asks as we walk home from school, Rachel trailing behind us with her group of snobs.

"Sure. Ben's not coming home tonight," I reply.

"That's awesome. I'll be able to go a night with worrying about you," he says. I look shyly down at the ground. Ever since our 'slight brush of the lips' kiss we've kind of acted shyly around each other. I always feel nervous and shy while he seems quieter than usual when he's around me.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before he brightens up a little. "Hey, why don't we hang at your place today? I've never been inside before," he suggests.

"Okay," I agree, just as we walk into our street. "You go home first. I'm not sure if Ben has left yet. I'll bang the wall when I know he's gone."

"Okay. See ya," he replies and walks up the path to his door.

When I walk into my house I'm disappointed to find that Ben is here. I don't bother greeting him as I walk past him on the way to my room. "I want this house spotless when I come home tomorrow. Where's that girl?" Ben calls.

"Her name is Rachel and she'll be home soon. She's walking with her friends," I reply.

"Is that annoyance I hear in your voice?" Ben yells, stamping into my bedroom. I tense and turn to face him.

"I'm having a bad day," I huff, looking into his evil eyes.

"I don't care. Don't speak to me like that again or you'll be sorry. I should write a list of all the bad things you do and once your friend goes call out everything on the list while I beat you with my fist… or maybe a whip would do the job," Ben says in an eerily calm voice while he walks towards me.

"Would you like that?"

"N-no," I stutter.

He laughs in my face before pinching my cheek.

"I didn't think so. I'd love to kick you out onto the streets, but you see I'm a nice guy. I can understand why your momma left you on your daddy's doorstep when you were a baby. She probably knew you were going to be a disgusting slag. All that make-up you wear on your face isn't going to help you get the boys. You're going to be lonely forever."

Tears fill my eyes at his hurtful words. I wish I had the courage to do what I dream of doing to him.

"N'aww, is little Annie going to cry," Ben hisses. "Attention seeking brat, that's what you are."

"Why do you do this?" I whisper, shakily.

"Do what, princess?" Ben asks in a quiet voice.

"This. You hurt me; you always make me feel down. Why?" I cry.

"Because you deserve it. I'm going now. Remember to clean up," he snaps before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

I don't move until I hear the front door slam shut nearly five minutes later. I crumble to the floor and rest my head on my knees as the tears fall. I hate my life. I hate Ben. I hate the world. I don't understand why Ben hates me. What have I ever done to him to make him treat me the way he does?

I crawl over to the wall by my bed and bang it as I suddenly remember that Percy is waiting for the sign for him to come over. I wipe my eyes and go over to my mirror. There's a red mark on my cheek from the pinch and my eyes are puffy and red after my tears. I don't have the strength to fix how I look so instead I just go downstairs and wait by the door for Percy.

He knocks less that a minute later and I let him in without even attempting to hide my face. His eyes turn angry as soon as he sees the state I'm in.

"What happened?" he snaps, closing the door behind him and following me up to my room. "What did he do to you this time?"

"H-he just said some things that hurt me," I whisper. Percy and I sit on my bed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Percy replies and puts an arm around my shoulders. I tense up before telling myself that Percy would never hurt me. I relax and lean my head on his shoulder. "You can talk when you're ready."

"Thank you," I whisper. "You're such a good friend. I wish we had met sooner."

"Me too." He sighs. "About last week… the kiss."

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't want it to make things awkward between us, you know?" Percy says. I look up at him and nod. "We've become so close. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"What do we have exactly?" I ask, my eyes not leaving Percy's.

"The best friendship ever," he replies as he brushes his thumb against my cheek. "The thought of him hurting you makes me want to kill him," he adds, his voice completely serious.

"I dream about hurting him, too. I just don't have the courage to face him.

"You don't deserve to live like this."

"No one deserves to live an abusive life," I say.

"I wish you'd run away from him."

"I can't," I sigh.

"I'd come with you," Percy replies.

I smile.

"He'd find us. I've told you that before. I don't care anymore. I have someone to talk to now. That's all I want. As long as I have you I will be able to survive."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, I've decided to speed things up a little because I feel the story is going a little slow.**

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. I was trying so hard to get this updated before midnight but, obviously, I ended up writing past that time because I get easily distracted.**

**I hope you like the chapter. There's no Percy, there will be plenty of him in the next chapter, but this chapter belongs to Annabeth and Rachel.**

**R&R…**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Rachel is finally going back home tomorrow after a whole month of her sharing my bedroom. It's been torture living with her. Well, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration but she's just so annoying and rude. I know that I have to be at least a little grateful because if it wasn't for her I'm sure I'd have gotten a ton of beatings from Ben.

She's still as oblivious as before. I'm surprised that she hasn't noticed the way I flinch if Ben comes near me or when I stop talking when he walks into the same room. I try to act normal but it's difficult after having to live through years of being careful about what you say or do.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Rachel huffs, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I snap my head up to look at her over on the other side of the room. Her hair is a frizzy mess, piled high on top of her head in a bun. Her face, for once, is free of make-up and though I hate to admit it she does look pretty without the many layers of paint.

"Excuse me?" I say, my brow furrowed as I watch her attempt to fold her clothes and put them in her large bag.

"I thought it was polite for the guest to get help," Rachel snaps. You'd think she'd be happy that she gets to go home tomorrow and get away from me.

"It's also polite to say 'please' but I never hear you use the word," I shoot back at her.

"_Please_, will you help me?" Rachel asks, glaring at me.

I force a fake smile and jump up from my seat on my bed. I tighten my robe around my body, the thick material hiding my pyjama shorts and my bra that I slept in last night.

I walk over to her pile of clothes and sit cross-legged near them. I grab a crinkled shirt and fold it up neatly before placing it in her bag. I go on to fold another item of clothing before I realise Rachel is staring at me.

"What?" I frown, looking up at her so I can see her face more clearly.

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be. You don't seem like an attention seeking bitch… but you're still annoying," Rachel admits, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I ask, my eyes wide in surprise. She just shrugs and drops to her knees so she doesn't have to keep bending over to get her clothes from the floor. "Thanks, I guess."

We work together in silence for a while before she speaks up again. "So, what's up with you and Percy?"

I clear my throat and force myself not to react. "Nothing."

She snorts. "I _so_ believe you," she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't care what you believe. It's none of your business," I say, trying not to get annoyed.

"No need to get all defensive. People will think you're lying if you get so angry," Rachel teases. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath before going back to folding up Rachel's clothes. "He obviously likes you back."

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say through gritted teeth.

"Come on, I saw you and Percy kissing a few weeks ago." My eyes widen in disbelief. "Yeah, I was spying on you."

"Why didn't you tell Ben?" I ask, curiously.

"Didn't want to cause any trouble," she mutters, not meeting my eyes.

"But you love getting me in trouble. You know Ben would've went crazy if he found out and you would have loved that."

"That's what you think," she replies.

"I don't know what to think of you. You've been a bitch to me for as long as we've known each other and suddenly in the last fifteen minutes you are starting to sound… well, almost nice," I realise.

"Thanks."

"It's not really a compliment," I say. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Rachel quickly replies.

"I _so_ believe you," I say, mimicking her from only a few minutes ago.

"I don't. Ever thought that's it's just…" she trails off. I look at her and can't help but notice she seems tense and nervous.

"Just what?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Maybe it's just an act. Maybe I only pretend to hate you," Rachel says.

"Why would you pretend to hate someone?" I ask.

"Maybe it helps my own situation," Rachel replies. She's talking in riddles.

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry," she sighs and picks up a pair of skinny jeans, folds them and puts them in her bag.

I watch her from the corner of my eyes, feeling that all along I've missed something and trying to find out what exactly I missed. Rachel clicks her neck and stretches her arms above her head as she yawns with her eyes squeezed shut.

Her pyjama top rises a few inches, revealing her stomach and a pink scar that I've never noticed before. I cock my head to the side and look more closely. I cover my mouth to stop a gasp from escaping past my lips.

That scar… looks kind of familiar.

I open up my robe, so I can see a small patch of my stomach, and stare at the scar Ben made when he stabbed jagged line that lies a few inches above my belly button looks nearly identical to Rachel's though hers is on her hip and much longer.

I turn my head to look at the floor after tightening my robe back up, just as Rachel opens her eyes and carries on with her task. I open my mouth to say something but then decide against it.

"Just spit it out," Rachel snaps, back to her usual self.

"Has… has Ben ever t-touched you?" I stutter.

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous," Rachel hisses though I can easily see the panic in her eyes.

"You would tell me if he did. Right?" I ask.

"Maybe… but he hasn't laid a finger on me. Ever," she insists. I decide I believe her.

"Has anyone?" I question.

"Has anyone what?"

"You know what I mean," I sigh.

"No one has hurt me before," Rachel lies. It's obvious, her hands are shaking and she won't meet my eyes.

"You can trust me," I promise.

"I know," she replies, finally meeting my gaze.

"Who gave you that scar on your hip?" I ask.

"Maybe I did," she replies, her eyes teary and desperate.

"You stabbed yourself?"

"What makes you think it's a knife mark?" she asks.

"I never said the mark was made by a knife. You said that. And I know because I have one, too." I show her the scar on my stomach. She grimaces and looks away from me.

She's silent for a few minutes while I think hard. It can't be her mom; Rachel talks about her all the time and she only mentions good stuff about her 'beautiful and rich mommy'.

Rachel never says anything about her dad, I suddenly realise. William Dare would never hurt her. He seemed like a nice guy when he came over the night Percy caught me stealing from the store.

Besides, he's a cop…

Ben is also a cop, I quickly remember. And only I know that he is an abusive idiot and looks like the perfect uncle to everyone else. No one knows what goes on behind closed doors. Maybe Rachel's dad is like Ben.

It would make sense why Rachel wears so much make-up and maybe she was always telling everyone not to believe the rumours about me because it gave me more attention so no one would suspect anything that goes on at her own home.

Oh god…

"You're smart," Rachel whispers. "I'm sure you'll figure it out without me having to tell you."

She's right.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I apologise for the long wait. **

**This has been a hard chapter to write and I think you'll understand why when reading on. I'm sorry if this chapter upsets anyone but please remember that this story is about abuse.****I was expecting to write a lot about Percy and Annabeth in this chapter but instead my fingers flew over my keyboard and the end result was this.**

**R&R...**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Annabeth**

It's as if yesterday never happened. Rachel hasn't been mean to me but she hasn't talked to me since yesterday either. We- Rachel, Rachel's dad, Ben and I- are standing in the hallway by the front door. William Dare has an arm around his daughter' shoulders as he talks to Ben and thanks him for letting her stay with us.

"Anytime," Ben grins. "I'm sure Annabeth and Rachel enjoyed spending time together. Isn't that right, girls?"

Rachel and I glance at each other.

She's the first to look away.

"Yeah," I finally reply, turning to look at Mr. Dare. "I discovered things about her that I never would've guessed took place in her life." My eyes meet William's and his snake-like orbs narrow at me suspiciously as I lift one side of my mouth upwards in a smirk. He smiles uneasily at me.

"Well, we better get going," Mr. Dare says, raising a hand to ruffle Rachel's hair. I notice Rachel flinch. I wouldn't have seen the reaction if I wasn't looking so closely.

My discovery still hasn't sunk in. I just can't believe it. Rachel's father always seemed so sweet. It's like I'm finding a missing piece to a puzzle that I gave up finding a long time ago. All those times I wondered why Rachel hated me. Rachel doesn't hate me; it was an act to get the attention off her. It may seem selfish but I'd probably do the same thing.

Ben and I stay by the door and watch as Rachel and her dad climb into their car and drive away. As soon as they're out of sight Ben slams the door shut and stamps down the hall and into the kitchen. I hear the refrigerator door open and Ben grab something from inside it before he closes it.

"Get in here!" he yells and I bite the inside of my cheek, remembering all the threats he has given me when Rachel wasn't in the same room. I slowly walk towards the kitchen and find him gulping down a beer.

The back door is open and I hug myself to warm my shivering body. I glance outside and see that the sky is a miserable grey colour and the branches on the trees sway wildly in the wind.

It looks like a storm is coming.

He takes the bottle from his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "A month! A whole month of that brat in my house!"

He's angry yet I still don't expect him to throw the glass beer bottle at me, but he does. I don't expect it to rip into the skin on the right side of my face. I'm so shocked that I don't even scream. I bring a shaky hand up to my cheek and feel a trail of blood swim down my face.

"I know why you asked for her to stay! You're not as stupid as I thought you were. You thought having someone stay with us would stop you from getting punished for all the bad you've done. And you knew I wouldn't say no because her dad works with me," Ben growls, his face as red as the blood covering my hand.

"I-I'm sorry," I stutter.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Ben mimics. "Oh, you will be."

He lifts the top of his shirt and starts unbuckling his belt. For a second, I think he's going to undress and do something I never expected even him to do. I step backwards and Ben looks at me. "Ha, don't worry about that. Why would I want to touch you?" I suddenly realise what he's really going to do.

"No," I whimper. "Please."

"Come here," he snaps. "Take your punishment! You deserve it."

"Ben, I'm sorry."

"A bit too late for that!" Ben yells and walks towards me.

He grabs me by the front of my shirt and drags me over to the table. He pushes me forward so I'm bending over it and grabs a knife from the knife block on the kitchen counter. I hear him drag the knife through the material of my top and drop the sharp object onto the table. My eyes pool with tears as I wait for the pain I'm sure I will soon feel.

The first lash hits my bare back and makes a loud wail escape past my lips. "Shut up or you'll get more than I plan to give you," Ben yells before I hear the leather belt fly through the air and land on another patch of skin. I sink my teeth into my hand to stop the screams that beg to push past my lips.

_Lash._

The pain is indescribable. The more he lashes me the more my body starts to tremble. I can taste blood in my mouth and I don't know if it's because of the cuts on my face made by the glass bottle or my teeth sinking into the skin of my hand. All I know is that I've never been in this much pain… or maybe I have, when Ben stabbed me, but I can't remember how I felt then.

All I can think about is how I'm feeling now.

_Lash. _

My free hand beats against the wooden surface of the table and I kick my flailing legs behind me to try and get Ben to stop.

_Lash._

"You're not going to do anything wrong now, are you? You could've avoided this!"

The next lash stings so much my eyes roll into the back of my head and I can't breathe for about five seconds. When I finally catch my breath I remove my hand from my mouth and scream as loud as I can. I don't care anymore. Ben can kill me if he wants to. I'd rather die than feel like this.

_Lash._

A part of me hopes someone will hear my screams and call the cops. But another part of me knows that everyone in this neighbourhood is terrified of Ben and wouldn't dare call for help when Ben could so easily kill them and hide their bodies.

_Lash._

"Didn't I tell you already to shut the fuck up?" Ben says in an eerily quiet whisper.

_Lash._

"Stop!" I sob. "Stop it, please!"

"Since you begged so nicely…" Ben cackles and steps away from me.

I look up through my watery eyes and barely make out Ben dropping the bloody belt onto the kitchen counter next to the door that leads out into the back garden. I whimper as I force myself to stand upright and I place a hand on the table to steady myself when I feel a cold object press against the palm of my hand.

I glance down at the table and gulp when I see what my hand is covering. I look back up at Ben and see he hasn't noticed my discovery. I curl my fingers around the handle of the knife and silently bring it up behind my back…

**Percy**

I stare at the computer screen as the song 'Concrete Angel' plays, the YouTube video and the lyrics making my eyes water. It's the first time I've ever listened to the song but I remember hearing a few girls talk about it in my old school and say they balled their eyes out. I'd been thinking about Annabeth when I decided to check it out and now I wish I never clicked on the video.

When I first found out about Gabe abusing my mom I felt so helpless. I blamed myself for not finding out sooner but after a while I realised it wasn't my fault. Knowing Annabeth is going through what my mom did and other children and adults go through makes me feel sick. I could help her. I could stop her misery by picking up the phone right now. But I promised I wouldn't tell. She trusts me.

Annabeth has gone through so much in her life. Her mother abandoned her as a baby, her dad died when she was young and she was taken to stay with her seemingly sweet uncle who is really an abusive man that has the power and knowledge to kill her and dispose of her body without anyone knowing what happened to her.

She is so strong but she doesn't realise that. She thinks she's weak and worthless but she isn't. She is unbreakable, like stone… like concrete. She's a concrete angel.

The song ends and I pull my earphones from my ears and wipe my eyes with my balled up fists. I push my desk chair backwards and stand up to leave my bedroom. I jog downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. While I lean against the kitchen counter I see a note stuck on the refrigerator.

_'Gone grocery shopping. Be back soon. Love Mom'_, the note says.

I gulp down the rest of the water and move to jog back upstairs when I hear something that makes every hair on my body stand up. A shiver goes up my spine and I turn to face the wall that I share with Annabeth's house next door. I slowly move towards the thin wall and press my ear against it. I hear another familiar scream and think back to the video I watched only minutes ago.

This cannot go on any longer. Annabeth doesn't deserve this. The only person who deserves this is the person- no, monster- hurting her. I don't even register in my mind what I'm doing before I have my sneakers on and I'm out of my house and in next doors front garden.

I look through the front windows to see that the door leading from the living room into the kitchen is open. My eyes fall on Annabeth, who is standing with her back facing me. My stomach turns at the sight I see before my eyes; blood covers her bare back, angry red welts take over her skin and in her hand, hidden from Ben, is a knife.

Ben is facing her though I can't see his face. What I can see is the open door behind him leading into the garden. I jump over the fence and land on my feet in my garden. I run into my house and slam the door shut before bolting towards the kitchen.

I scramble around my kitchen for something to protect myself with and my eyes fall on a long, sharp knife. I hesitate for less than a second before I take it and quietly open the door that leads into the back garden. There's a small fence that separates my garden from Annabeth's that I easily climb over.

I press my body against her house and inch towards the open door. I move on quiet feet, knowing that if Ben hears me my life will be in great danger. I finally reach the door and I move so I'm standing in the doorway. It's only now that I realise how much I'm shaking.

I glance up and my eyes meet Annabeth's over Ben's shoulder. The whole of the right side of her face is covered in blood and her body is trembling as violently as mine. Her grey orbs widen before she looks at Ben, a new wave of strength shining in her eyes.

"Do you need a bigger punishment? Or is this enough to stop you from doing wrong?" Ben growls at her.

"Everything I do is wrong in your eyes, Ben. I get punished for breathing. I get punished for trying to live a life that half the time I don't want to live. I've had enough. I'm not going to put up with this any longer," Annabeth cries.

"Where are you going to go? Are you going to live on the streets? Sell your body so you can survive the night and be a whore?" Ben yells, walking slowly towards her. I swallow and step one foot inside the house.

"I'll go anywhere as long as I'm not living with you any more," she says in an eerily calm voice.

"You are an ungrateful bitch! All this time I've worked hard to keep a roof over your head and put food on the table and all you do is complain," he snaps, moving even closer to her.

Their noses are nearly touching when he raises a hand and wraps it around her throat. He slams her back against the wall and the scream that tells of her agony is what makes me leap forward and go to plunge the knife into his back.

His body falls against Annabeth and out of my reach just before the blade can sink into the skin of his back. A deep groan escapes his lips and his hand drops from Annabeth's neck before he falls to the ground. I look at Annabeth's pale face before my gaze travels down her body to the object Annabeth holds.

The knife in Annabeth's hand is covered in blood.

I look down at Ben and find him clutching his stomach and coughing up blood. His breathing comes out in uneven, shallow pants before the noise stops all together. Annabeth crouches down and presses two fingers against her uncle's neck.

"Oh my god," she whispers in a voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes flicker up to meet mine.

"I just killed him."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**R&R...**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Tears spill from my eyes like a violent waterfall, my hands tremble like an earthquake, and my whole body aches from the beating I received not too long ago. Percy and I just stare at each other, not knowing what to say or do. I just killed someone. Not just someone, my own uncle.

Bile rises is my throat and I stumble towards the sink in time to let the sick pile in the bucket. My back stings and my bloody wounds feel like they are being stretched and burned. I wipe my mouth once I'm finished throwing up and slowly straighten back up, wincing in pain.

"W-what do I do?" I stutter, staring out at the window ahead of me. I hear Percy move from somewhere behind me.

"Go pack a bag," Percy says firmly.

"What?" I whisper with a shaky voice, even though I heard him clearly.

"Pack a bag and strip out of those clothes and change into something comfortable and warm. Fit as much as you can into the bag, a blanket if possible, any money you may have and food. Don't leave the clothes you have on now here, we'll get rid of them somewhere. I'm going to get some stuff. I'll be back here in five minutes. Be ready to leave," Percy says.

He sounds so calm, so controlled.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"With you," he replies. "I'm not leaving you."

"But where will we go?" I cry and turn around to face him.

"I don't know. We'll just… we'll just keep running," he says, his voice cracking a little.

"Okay," I nod, tears blurring my vision. "Okay."

"I'll be back."

He leaves and I stand alone in the kitchen. Well, not alone- with my uncle's body lying lifeless on the cold tile floor. I wobble on my feet as I leave the room and climb the stairs to my bedroom. I grab an old backpack from under my bed and shove in any clothing that fits inside.

I strip out of my jeans, crying out in pain as I pull leggings onto my legs. I slowly manage to put a t-shirt and coat over my back but the pain makes me want to throw up all over again.

I find a thin blanket, one that is small enough to fit in the bag when I roll it up and a sweater that I also squeeze in. Once the bag is nearly full I carry it in my hand, knowing it will be agony carrying it on my back, and bring the clothes I was wearing minutes ago downstairs with me. I find a shopping bag and shove the clothes inside it.

I then go back to the kitchen and search through the cupboards for anything we can eat. I fit a few bags of crisps, three small chocolate bars, an apple and a banana in my bag before it's too full to fit anything else. I dip my hand behind the microwave where I know Ben hides- or hid- a pile of money.

I grab everything there and shove it into my coat pocket before zipping it up so nothing will fall out. I lean against the kitchen counter and catch my breath, though the fact that Ben is dead behind me makes it harder to control my breathing. My loud gasps and pants for air are the only sound that can be heard in the room.

"Ready?" Percy's voice makes me jump out of my skin as I turn to find him standing at the back door in fresh clothes and carrying a huge backpack on his back.

"What about h-his body? And the knifes?" I ask.

"Leave him. We better grab the knifes though," he says. He grabs both weapons and wipes them on his jeans before reaching behind him to put them in his backpack. "Now are you ready?" he asks. I nod. "Let's go."

He holds a hand out to me and I lace my shaky fingers through his before walking out of the kitchen, into the living room and through the front door without looking back at the house that I've been abused in for years. Percy leads me down the same sidewalk that we were standing on when we first met.

I have a feeling we won't be back here for a very long time.

Percy decides that walking through any part of town that is busy would be too risky. Of course, I have a cut on my head; my eyes are red from crying… I look a mess. Someone would be suspicious. Instead, we walk on the edge of town and keep going until the houses disappear behind us and many trees come into view.

Hiding in the countryside will probably be our best option.

I don't know if what we're doing is a good idea. I don't know where we're going, how long we're going to last out here. How long until someone discovers Ben's body? He's meant to be working tomorrow morning and he never calls in sick. I'm sure his boss or another colleague of his will stop in to see why he didn't turn up at work.

It won't be hard to piece together an idea of what happened- a dead body and two missing teenagers. They'll think we murdered him and then ran away, which I guess we did… well, I did. If we get caught on the run then we'll go down for sure.

"Percy," I whisper as a thought pops into my head.

"What?" he says, stopping a few feet ahead of me and turning around.

"What about your mom?" I ask.

"I wrote her a note," is all he says.

"Y-you should go back. You can't leave her alone. She'll think something bad has happened to you. Maybe I should just take myself to the police and reveal all and hope they believe the things he did to me," I say.

"No."

"But-" I start.

"You will not get in trouble for this! _He _deserves to be dead! He deserved it a long time ago. I wish I had done something sooner. If worse comes to worst then I'll hand myself in," he says.

I don't say another word.

* * *

Hours later, we are walking on a very narrow road. If a car wants to pass it has to squeeze past the vehicle coming the other way. Thankfully, the road isn't busy and there are only around five cars going down the road altogether every half hour.

We've been walking for so long my legs feel like jelly. My back is hurting so much I feel faint and dizzy. We haven't eaten or drank anything since we left my house and I know I'll have to sit down and rest or I will pass out. I don't have much energy left.

The road seems to go on forever. There's a small turning ahead though, which leads up to an old farmhouse that looks abandoned. "Should we check it out?" I ask, breathing heavily.

"Yeah. It's getting late. If it's empty we'll crash there until morning," Percy says and we start walking up the path.

As we get closer I notice that the building is made from wood, the colour a dull brown. The windows are closed up and there's graffiti all over the farmhouse. The field surrounding it is overgrown. The long grass comes up to my waist. Percy marches through the grass until he's at the door. He tries the door handle but it won't budge. He knocks a few times but it's obvious no one lives here when no one answers.

"How do we get in?" I ask, watching as Percy goes to the boarded up windows and tries to break the wood off. The wood may be old but it's still quite strong and won't budge.

"We'll see if there's another way in around back," Percy mutters and I follow him around to the other side of the house.

The first thing I see is steps leading to something below ground level. Percy slowly walks down the steps and calls my name once he's at the bottom.

"What?" I call down at him.

"There's a door to a basement. Come on. It's unlocked," he says. I climb down the steps and walk into the dark room of the basement. "I can't see a thing. We'll have to feel around for a staircase. Close the door behind you."

I do as he says and close the door before I reach my arms out. My hands touch something solid; a wall. I keep my hand on the wall and walk around, tripping over a few things here and there. My hands leave the wall and instead land on rough wood that seems to go up diagonally.

"I've found the staircase," I announce and Percy follows my voice. I feel him come up beside me. He takes one of my hands and we climb the steps together, careful to lift our feet high enough so we don't fall. I hold a hand out in front of me and my fingers connect with a door.

I feel for a handle and turn the doorknob when I find one. I push the door open and we step into a dusty hallway. It's lighter than the basement, enough so we can see eachother, but it's still pretty dark. We walk around a little and I'm surprised to see that the place is well furnished. I mean, the items are old and dusty but everything looks safe enough.

My eyes fall on a mirror in the hallway and I dust off the surface so I can see my reflection. I look like a ghost; my face is as white as snow. The blood from the cut on my head has dried up but my head is throbbing like it's been stamped on repeatedly. I remove my coat and turn so I'm facing away from the mirror. I look over my shoulder at my reflection and see that blood has gone through my t-shirt.

"I brought a first-aid kit with me," Percy announces, watching me inspect myself in the mirror. "I think there's something in there that will help stop infection."

I nod and let my eyes leave my reflection and fall on him instead. "I'm exhausted," I complain.

"You can sleep in a minute. Eat first. You need to get something in your stomach," Percy says.

I drop my backpack onto the floor and open it. I take out two bags of crisps and hand one to Percy. He takes them gratefully and we both start munching away. Percy pulls out a bottle of water and we each have a few gulps before we climb the creaky staircase to explore upstairs.

We find a corridor that holds several rooms. Percy opens the first door he sees and sighs once he sees the large bed, covered in a bed sheet that has faded to a horrible orange colour. It's like the bed is calling to us. We walk over and lay down without another word.

I don't attempt to lie on my back and instead settle onto my stomach and turn my head so I'm looking at Percy. He smiles at me, a sad lift of the lips, and reaches out to lace our fingers together. I close my eyes, wanting to cry but feeling too exhausted to even do that.

"We'll be okay," Percy whispers as I start to fall asleep. "I promise that I'll protect you."

That's the last thing I hear him say.

Then, the nightmares start.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know some people thought the last chapter was unrealistic and that they shouldn't have run away and I'm fine with that, everyone is allowed their own opinion. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. I wanted to get this up quickly as I thought I kept you waiting long enough.**

**Just remember Annabeth has been experiencing abuse for years, got beaten with a belt and killed her uncle… she's going to be a little mad in the head for a while. Percy is just trying to protect her. If I were Annabeth, I'd probably run away too. **

**Anyway, R&R…**

* * *

**Percy**

Maybe running away was foolish but all I could think about at the time was Annabeth. She can't go to jail. That bastard deserved what he got and more. There may be enough evidence at the house to say it was self-defense but everyone at home loves Ben. They don't know what he was like with Annabeth.

She'll get the blame.

I just know it.

I couldn't let her come alone, even if it meant leaving my mom behind. I know back home my mother will be worried sick after finding my note. _'I love you. I'm sorry. I have to protect her.' _That is all I wrote, all I could get my trembling fingers to write.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a tiny whimper and I look down to find Annabeth's face scrunched up in pain. I should've treated her back before I let her sleep but she was just so exhausted. I slowly move to rise from the bed, trying my best not to wake her. She needs to rest.

I leave the bedroom on my tiptoes and wander through the house until I find a kitchen. Once I'm there I search through cupboards in the hope to find what I want- a big bowl and some towels. I find both items in different places and then travel back up the creaky staircase.

I open each door in the long hallway and finally find a bathroom. I turn a handle at the sink and wait while the water heats up before I put the bowl under the stream of water and let it fill. I turn the handle once the bowl is filled and go back to the room where I left Annabeth.

I place the water and towels on the bedside table and search through my backpack for one of the knives we brought. I find one and make sure it's clean before I go over to Annabeth and rip open the back of her bloody t-shirt.

The ragged wounds over her back make me wince and I pull the shirt away from her cuts so I'll be able to clean them. She stirs in her sleep, her eyes fluttering a little, and I wait until she's settled again before I start.

I'm hoping because she's asleep she won't feel much pain. I dip a towel in the hot water and gently place it on her back. I know I need to clean away the blood and any dirt that has gathered in the open wounds. I feel her jump under my touch and groan a little but her eyes stay closed and I continue with my task.

When I've finished cleaning her back, the wounds look even worse. The angry, red lash marks stare at me against her pale skin and make me feel terrible. If only I had heard her sooner. I could've stopped her from feeling such pain. If only I'd gone to the cops before, when I first met her and I knew something was wrong. None of the events in the last twenty-four hours would've ever happened.

It's my entire fault.

I stare at Annabeth's face. She is ghostly white yet still strikingly beautiful. How could someone so innocent and so _good _come to feel all the pain she has felt in the last several years? Some people in our world are vile human beings, that don't deserve to be called humans at all but instead monsters.

Another whimper is what makes me look through my backpack for the first-aid kit that I decided to bring with me from my house. I dig through the contents and find a thick role of bandages. I read a book once where in it was a male that got whipped and had to lie on his stomach for days while his healer kept changing his bandages. They never mentioned any salve that could quicken the healing time.

I groan and bury my head in my hands. We'll have to stay here for days, possibly weeks, until Annabeth is all healed before we can carry on running. I can only hope that no one really noticed us on our journey here. If someone does recognize us when the cops start searching for us both then we are not safe here.

Still, we'll have to risk it.

We can't travel any further when Annabeth is in the condition that she's in.

I bandage her back, using as little fabric as possible so there will be enough left for the days ahead. Thankfully, there are several roles of bandages and little boxes filled with pills that could possibly help Annabeth feel less pain. All I can do now is look after her and try my best to help her feel comfortable.

I lay beside Annabeth while she continues to sleep for what feels like forever. I haven't slept a wink by the time her glassy eyes flutter open. She blinks to clear her vision and groans loudly. "Hey," I whisper. "You need to keep still. It will make you heal quicker. Let my find you something for the pain."

I search the packets of pills until I find one that I believe my mom once told me reduced pain. Annabeth opens her mouth and I place one pill on her tongue and hold the water to her mouth until she's swallowed it. I then give her another one, hoping two will be enough to stop the pain for at least a little while.

"What time is it?" she asks, her voice cracking as she speaks. I didn't bring a phone or a watch with me, so I glance out the window on the other side of the room and guess what time I think it is.

"I believe it's around… 2 o'clock in the morning, maybe a little later. You've been sleeping for a while. Did you sleep okay?" I question.

"I had a nightmare about Ben. I don't want to talk about it," she whispers. She pauses and looks me in the eye. "You should sleep. I can tell you haven't slept a wink."

"I'm fine," I reassure her. "I'm too worried to sleep. I cleaned and bandaged your back up."

"Thanks," she says, her voice shaky and vulnerable. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. He deserved what he got," I reply.

"Percy," she cries. "I'm so scared. What if the cops find us? What if I have to go to prison for life? Or maybe I could get the death penalty."

"I won't let that happen. Trust me," I beg.

I take her hand and bring it to my lips.

I kiss her knuckles and rub the back of her hand against my cheek.

"I trust you more than anyone in the world," she says. "You are the only person I have actually ever trusted." I sigh and rest my forehead gently against hers, careful not to press on the cut above her eyebrow. I let my eyes close and breathe in slow breaths of air.

"I love you," I say, so quietly I don't know if she heard me or not. If she did, she doesn't say anything, and I can't find the courage to repeat my words. I open my eyes and her orbs meet mine. We lay there, silently staring into each other's eyes for seconds, minutes, hours.

I don't know how long…

And then her hand finds mine.

I feel one of her fingers on the back of my hand. She makes a pattern or picture on my skin and I try to make out what it is but I can't figure it out. She keeps repeating the gesture, her finger pressing against my skin until realization creeps into my eyes and she stops when she understands that I know what she's doing- or saying.

'_U 2.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is a little short but I wanted to get it up as quick as I could. This is more of a filler chapter before the good bits start.**

**R&R...**

* * *

**Annabeth**

I wanted to repeat the words back to him. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I settled for writing '_U 2_' on his hand. Maybe it's because I'm scared; scared that if I admit how I feel then he will disappear, like everyone I've ever loved.

I'll tell him one day, I think to myself. I promise.

"We need to get out of here," I croak, shifting to try and get to my feet. I wince at the pain the small movement causes my back.

"No. We're staying until you have healed."

"What? We can't stay for that long! The cops will find us. They'll take me away. Please, we have to run," I beg.

Percy looks at me sadly and shakes his head. "I'm not risking your health. We're staying. You just have to be careful and let me take care of you and we'll be out of here in no time at all."

"It could take weeks. I may as well hand myself in," I say.

"We'll stay for a week and then go," Percy replies.

"No. Four days."

He narrows his eyes at me. "Five days. My last offer. Otherwise you go on your own."

I gulp. He knows I'm too scared to go on my own. He knows I want him to stay with me. I scowl at him and slump against the bed, turning my face the other way so I'm not looking at him.

He cares more about my health. I care more about our safety. He's such a Seaweed Brain. I'd rather be dead than have the police catch us. But he's won this fight. We're staying for five days.

I'm angry; angry that he knows my weakness, angry that he used it against me, angry that he won the fight. I'm afraid to be alone and he knows it. If Percy hadn't been there when all hell broke lose then I don't know what I would've done. Maybe I would have handed myself in or maybe I would have done something worse, like take my own life.

I wouldn't have run on my own because that's what I'm most scared of; being on my own, feeling unwanted and unloved. Tears fill my eyes once again. I don't fight them. They flow freely down my face as I close off my mind, put my racing thoughts at rest.

Percy starts to run his fingers gently through my hair. I feel his chest against my side. I want to turn and look into his loving, green eyes but I don't think I have enough strength to move an inch. I have to lay this way for five whole days to insure that I recover as quick as possible; doing nothing. I'll surely lose my mind, go crazy.

"I'm sorry," Percy whispers. "I shouldn't have used that to make you stay."

"You know me well. You shouldn't have said it, but you did. You got what you wanted," I mutter almost bitterly. I don't mean to be spiteful towards him. I'm beating myself up because of how weak I am.

"Please, don't stay angry with me," Percy pleas, pressing his lips to my hair.

I finally force myself to turn my face. His face is close to mine, my nose touching his. "I could never stay angry with you. You're the only person in the world that I have left."

"I wish you would realise how many people care for you; me, my mom, our neighbours, teachers and other people at school that you don't even notice. You would've had so many to confide in if you'd have given people the chance."

"I was so scared, Percy. I still am."

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here to take care of you for as long as you want me," he says.

"I want you forever," I admit quietly.

"That's how long you'll have me for, then."

He slowly closes the gap between us, giving me enough time to stop him if I wanted to, but I don't. My eyes flutter closed and all I feel is his warm breath on my lips before his mouth meets mine. I stay frozen as he moves his mouth against mine, not sure what I should do.

He pulls away and I open my eyes to meet his. He curls his lips and i force a smile in return before this time I lean forward and kiss him. His tongue parts my lips and moves against mine in a slow dance. This is so different to what I'm used to. I've never kissed anyone like this.

A hot fire ignites in my stomach, stirring pleasantly before the raging flames take over, making me crave for something more, a hunger that won't be satisfied... not today, anyway. And probably not for a while.

Percy stokes my cheek with the back of his hand as he gently sucks on my bottom lip. He nibbles it slightly before releasing it and leaning away from my face to check that I'm okay.

"I'm fine," I say before he can ask. He nods, a goofy smile taking over his face.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he admits.

"You should have done it sooner."

"I would have if I knew you'd react this well," he says.

I smile as I close my eyes, feeling as exhausted as I did a few hours ago.

"You should sleep," I mumble.

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Sleep, even if it's only for a little while. You need to rest, too."

"I want to keep my eyes on you," he says.

"I'm not going anywhere," I reply and link my fingers through his.

"I know. I trust you."


End file.
